


Hop, little Bunny

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Forevermore [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies, Dress Up, Easter, Future, Husbands, M/M, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Easter, and Kurt and Blaine are preparing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hop, little Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> 2sweet4words prompted; “And now, you have me wanting to read about that Bunny get-up that Blaine could TOTALLY rock... Maybe from Kurt's point of view??!! (Ahem!)”

****

“I don’t know, Kurt. Aren’t the kids a little too old now for the Easter Bunny?” Blaine asks, with a hint of doubt in his voice. He shifts on his feet and turns this way and that.

 

He’s stood in their bedroom in front of the wall mirror, fidgeting with the bunny ears head band on his head; his neatly gelled hair is smoothed back. Even with something silly on his head, a smudge of pink blush on both of his cheeks and a small button nose and whisker combination drew on with black kohl liner; he still looks rather dapper and handsome.  

 

Kurt waves a hand dismissively at Blaine as he circles him closely, eying him up and down appreciatively, with a finger pressed to his lips in a sign of deep concentration. “Of course not. Katie’s not even nine yet and Spencer still believes in all of those fairy tale characters. _And_ the Easter bunny brings chocolate. _Nobody_ is too old for chocolate.”

 

“I guess you’re right” Blaine gives a little grin. “Hey, you remember how much they used to love that ‘hop little, bunny’ song when we sang it to them?”

 

“Oh yeah” Kurt laughs, “and then they would pretend to go to sleep in little balls on the floor and then wake up and hop around. They would ask us to sing that song like ten times in a row.”

 

“Oh, how cute they were. Still _are_. Always.” Blaine chuckles and sighs contentedly. He wriggles a little on the spot, “but seriously, do we have to go to these extreme lengths? I mean do these pants even fit me anymore? I can’t believe you made me keep them.”

 

“Oh they fit.” Kurt chimes in, a little loudly. He steps in close behind Blaine and still doesn’t take his eyes off of him.

 

Blaine is dressed in a white, fitted, short sleeved polo accompanied with a baby pink bowtie around his neck. Unbeknown to Blaine Kurt had kept and hidden away a pair of his salmon pink Capri pants from his high school days. They had been a pair of Kurt’s secret favourites belonging to his husband and when Blaine had packed up a bag of old clothes to give to charity, Kurt couldn’t bare to watch them leave.

 

There’s a squeal of laughter from downstairs where the kids are eagerly awaiting the Easter bunny’s arrival. Blaine smiles and gulps at the same time while Kurt continues staring at him, physically ravishing him with his eyes.

 

With Blaine’s pants folded up around his ankles and the way the waistline sits just right over his hips, and how the material stretches and adjusts just _so_ over the delicious round curve of his—

 

“Let me just—” Kurt bites his lip, leans around Blaine to retrieve something from the vanity table and crouches down on to his knees until he’s at eye level with Blaine’s lower back.

 

Blaine watches him curiously over his shoulder. “Kurt? What are you-hey! Ow!”

 

“There!” Kurt says proudly and stands looking down at his handiwork. With just an experienced flick of his wrist, his long fingers holding a tiny delicate needle, and a few stitches here and there; Kurt has sewn an adorable white, fluffy powder puff tail on to Blaine’s behind.

 

Blaine turns around and then peeks over his shoulder in to the mirror. An amused grin forms on his lips and lights up his eyes. He reaches back a hand to carefully scrunch the pompom poking out from between his butt cheeks within his finger tips. “Is this really necessary?” He asks, turning around to face Kurt and finds him grinning wildly.

 

Kurt steps up close into Blaine’s personal space and give’s his husband’s perky behind one swift tap and then revels in the feel of Blaine’s warm flesh jiggling against his palm afterwards.

 

“Come on, little Bunny.” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s ear. His real ear, not the one on top of his head. “Hop, hop, hop!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Just something silly, I hope you enjoyed. And yes, ‘Hop, little bunny. Hop, hop, hop…’ is a kids song that we sing here in the UK. 
> 
> Happy Easter, to those who celebrate.


End file.
